The Rise and The Fall
by SparrowBlade394
Summary: Marriage Law FanFic. When Severus Snape and Hermione Granger have to marry because of a new Ministry Law to protect Hermione's status, what problems will the two face? Surely being married to her Professor would be the main problem? Or will it be the confusion of her feelings towards Ron Weasley that causes the problem? Will Snape protect his wife? Bit of RW/HG. Mainly SS/HG
1. The Rise and the Fall

**The Rise and the Fall**

Disclaimer: All character used are owned by J.K Rowling x

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

'SNAPE!?' was all that could be heard being roared through Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was sat in the kitchen with Harry and Ron as she explained to them an arranged marriage that had been put in place as a new law from the Ministry. In order to secure her status as a witch, she has to marry a wizard of either a halfblood or pureblood race. Every muggleborn witch was facing this. It just so happened that Severus Snape was the better option for Hermione. She hated it as much as the lads clearly do, so she made out anyway, but it is something that had to be done. However, being in their seventh year of Hogwarts does not make it any easier. Her husband being her Professor is obviously rather conflicting.

'You're married to SNAPE!? And WE weren't briefed on this?!' Harry whaled his arms about. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

'Only Dumbledore was there to witness it. We've kept it quiet to come to terms with it ourselves. It happened a few months back. Trust me, I'm not a fan of this either. But it was out of my control.' Hermione said as she shrugged her shoulders and let out a soft sigh and slumped down into the seat next to her.

Ron was glaring at the table, anger clearly written all over his face as he seemed to be having a staring competition with the wooden table.

'Careful, Ron, you'll burn a hole through it the harder you stare at it.' Harry lightly shook Ron to snap him out of his trance

'But Snape, 'Mione. You've married that slit git.' Ron looked up at her, clear pain in his eyes. He's always loved Hermione, and she knew that. She bit her lip lightly.

'I know, Ron' she sighed again 'I had no choice, look...' she grabbed his hand gently. Ron turned his head away but did not pull away his hand.

'It doesn't change anything.'

Ron snatched his hand away at that and stood abruptly, his chair scraping along the stone of the kitchen floor. Hermione sat up-right in surprise, her eyes snapping to meet Ron's furious glare.

'Doesn't change anything does it not!? No, you're just a married woman now! Hermione Jean Snape. Married to the bat of the dungeons. Tethered for life to a traitor. Forever at the will of the greasy haired prick.' He scoffed.

Hermione looked down, her brown curly locks falling in front of her eyes to hide the hurt his words inflicted on her.

'Come on, Ron, mate. That's a bit harsh...' Harry interrupted. 'It needed to be done, me and you both know that, just as well as Hermione. It's a shock, of course it is. But she's right. It doesn't change anything. Her last name has changed, that is all. She doesn't even wear her bloody ring!' He pointed at her adamantly bare ring finger. 'God, Ron, it's not like she even likes the bloke, let alone love him. She's still the same Hermione we grew up with. A marriage status doesn't change that.' Harry said reassuringly.

Ron nodded slowly and ran a hand through his messy, ginger hair. 'You're right... I'm sorry, 'Mione.' He muttered.

'Don't be sorry, Ron. I understand.' Hermione said quietly as she stood. Ron pulled her in for a hug, softly playing with her hair.

'As long as he doesn't hurt you.' He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

'Come on you pair.' Harry scuffed Ron's hair and laughed.

'As much as Sirius would love for us to wait for him to wake his lazy arse up, we need to get heading back to Hogwarts.' The trio laughed in unison as they stood by the fireplace, each grabbing a hand of floo powder ready to floo back to Hogwarts. For any other student, this wasn't allowed. But being members of the Order came with some privileges, much to the dismay of others.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk in his office, staring at the unmarked pieces of essay's that were in front of him, struggling to focus.

'Married to a bloody student.' Was all that he muttered out as he began absent-mindedly playing with the ring that bound him to his new, young wife. He was yet to discover that Hermione tossed hers off as soon as she made her return to Grimmauld Place.

Little does everyone else know. Snape and Hermione, via Dumbledore's orders, were forced to be in each other's company during the beginning of their marriage, to at least practice being civil. However, it went completely different to how they both expected. After 6 weeks, the arguments stopped, and they began to realise just how much they had in common. Being in each other's company for so long they grew fond of each other, so fond, a small romance sparked between them. Not long after, it became obvious that feelings were there. Snape had never been able to hold an intellectual conversation with anyone before he met Hermione. She reminded him of Lily in ways... Muggleborn, smart, beautiful, funny, kind. The only difference was, she showed interest in Snape, no matter the opinions of others. She liked him for him, and she acted on those feelings, and that was the beginning of Snape slowly falling for her. Luckily, he hadn't fallen that deep... Yet. But he was incredibly fond of the girl, and being her husband proved to not be so bad after all. The last two nights, he woke up with Hermione in bed next to him. Knowing it should have felt wrong, but oddly, it did not. They never spoke about how they felt about each other, it just... Happened.

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

_Snape and Hermione were working on a potion in his private lab in his quarters at Hogwarts, after Hermione had begged him to teach her new skills. Apparently being his wife she should have this privilege, much to Snape's disagreement to begin with. Hermione was gently cutting up ingredients as Snape was watching her. _

_'You're cutting them too fine.' He hissed. Hermione's head snapped up and she scowled. _

_'Show me how to do it then instead of standing there and commentating on it.' Hermione snapped back. She never liked being told she was doing something wrong. _

_Snape rolled his eyes and came up behind her. As unexpected as it was to Hermione, her breath hitched slightly at his close proximity, she quickly hid it with a cough._

_Snape reached around her and gently placed his hand on top of hers on the knife. Hermione froze briefly and stiffened. Snape smirked slightly, but continued nonetheless. _

_'You're not dicing onions, Miss Granger. Here.' He moved her hand slightly to the left and pushed down, performing a perfect sized cut. The whole time, Hermione's breathing became slightly ragged as she felt his breath on her neck, the feel of his hand on hers gave her butterflies. She was very confused as to why she was reacting in such a way. But, after all, she is married to the man, so experiencing these feelings she couldn't really complain about. _

_'Keep a good enough width. Not too wide, but not too thin either.' He slowly removed his hand from hers and Hermione let out a slow exhale as if she was momentarily holding her breath. She was waiting for Snape to move so she could carry on cutting. However, he did not move. Hermione's hands began to tremble as she tried her best to compose herself and steady her breathing. But the feel of his body pressed against hers was sending her mind in a million different places at once. Before she accidentally cut herself, Hermione placed the knife down and placed both her hands on the bench._

_'Everything okay, Miss Granger?' Snape purred into her ear, the smirk yet again gracing his lips. He swore he heard a slight whimper leave her mouth._

_Satisfied with the reaction she was letting off, Snape slowly stepped back, and heard Hermione let out a sigh of... relief? Frustration? _

_Hermione cleared her throat, but refused to look up at Snape. She knew he was basking in her reactions. She did not desire to feed him further. _

_'Professor I-I. W-What's the next step?' Her voice quavered and she mentally kicked herself. _

_'Pardon?' _

_He's enjoying this far too much. Hermione took control of herself and shook her head. She quickly read the next instruction and turned to look at Snape._

_'I need some lacewing flies.' She muttered. As she went to walk past Snape towards the shelves of ingredients, she was halted by a hand on her upper arm, spinning her around and pushing her against the wall. _

_Hermione's heart fluttered and it felt as if her stomach was doing flips. She stared into her husbands dark eyes, her eyes slowly flickered down to his lips then back up to his eyes. Her body pinned to the wall by his. At this point, it was as if time had stood still. She had never felt like this before. Such longing, such want. She was dying for him to just give in and kiss her. She'd secretly been wanting it for a while, and she knew Snape has been too. Snape looked down from her beautiful brown eyes to her soft lips, watching as she unintentionally licked her lower lip. He had his hands either side of her head, his head so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. _

_The only noise that filled the room was the heavy breathing of the two people that were currently occupying it. Snape's heart was beating that hard he thought it might rip out of his chest. Hermione watched as his head slowly lowered towards hers, his lips inching nearer and nearer to hers, she was just about to slowly close her eyes before she felt him stop. The feeling of his breath on her lips made her squirm against his body._

_'Kiss me.' The words came out of her mouth without her even registering and without a second delay, Snape's lips softly met hers for the first time. Her eyes were closed as well as his as they both basked in the spark that they felt between them. The kiss grew more passionate as their heads moved in harmony. The feel of his tongue trace along her lower lip as if asking permission for entrance caused her to open her mouth and let out a slight moan, granting his tongue entry. As the kiss deepened and the two got more and more heated, Snape grabbed her legs and lifted her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. He cradled her head as he kissed her and carried her to his bedroom where he lay her down on the bed._

_And for the first time, they made love. _

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

He knew upon her return to Grimmauld place she'd put up a facade for the boys. I mean, who would happily talk about being married to Severus Snape? '_It's not exactly a bragging right_' he thought to himself.

Snape shook all thoughts of his wife to the back of his mind and started to focus on his teacher duties. He decided to miss breakfast that morning and focus on his marking and planning for the day. He wanted to avoid Miss Granger... Sorry, Mrs Snape for as long as he could, other than in lessons, of course.

Speaking of lessons, Snape peered down at his timetable for the day.

'Just my luck, seventh year potions, first period.' Snape placed his quill down gently and sat back with a great sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

One by one, the students filed into his classroom, all chatter stopping as soon as they stepped through the door.

Hermione, Ron and Harry took their usual positions at their bench with the other Gryffindor students. Ron slammed his bag on the floor and immediately glared at Snape.

'Problem, Mister Weasley?' Snape snarled. He noticed Hermione nudge Ron's rib gently as if to tell him to stop it. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her left hand. He cocked his eyebrow at the sight of her wedding band missing from her finger. An odd feeling brewed at the pit of his stomach but he quickly dismissed it.

This didn't go past Hermione. She quickly removed her left hand off of the table and tucked it between her legs. Avoiding eye contact with Snape, she bit her lip and looked down.

Snape noticed her obvious attempt of avoiding his gaze, so he quickly composed himself and began with his lesson.

* * *

The end of the lesson drew near, and just as the students were packing up, Snape looked up from his paperwork on his desk and looked towards the desk of the Gryffindor's.

'Miss Granger... A word.' His tone was cold.

'Fuck' Hermione whispered. The boys remained silent. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving, to which Snape's eyes narrowed in fury at.

As Hermione heard the boys leave and the door shut behind them, she looked at Snape for the first time that day.

'Your ring.' were the only words that Snape got out in that moment. His voice was stern.

'I-I didn't want there to be questions asked...' Hermione stuttered.

'The school knows, Miss Granger. It's common knowledge. It was in the bloody Daily Prophet! There's a list with every Muggleborn's name and their partner on there!' He said sharply.

'Are you ashamed, Miss Granger?' Hermione's head snapped up.

'No! No, I'm not.' She walked over to him and hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek.

'It's just difficult, because I'm your student...'

Severus sighed and nodded, turning to kiss her hand that was on his cheek, then reached up to grasp it in his and stroke it.

'I understand...' He let go of her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'We still need to be careful.' Hermione said softly.

'I must go, I'll visit you tonight?'

Snape shook his head and snorted. 'Didn't you just say we need to be careful?'

'Everyone will be in bed.' She winked and gave him a quick peck before scurrying out of his classroom before he could say a word.

'Little shit.' He smiled. Merlin's beard. He was falling for that girl, and HARD.

* * *

'Y'know, everytime I struggle with an essay now. I take a break, look up and think to myself... At least I'm not married to Snape.' Ron snickered before Hermione's hand made contact with his head in a hard smack. Harry started howling as Ron rubbed his head.

'Ouch! 'Mione!' Hermione started laughing then squealed as Ron playfully rugby tackled her onto the sofa of the Gryffindor common room.

The pair giggled and then they both stopped abruptly. Ron didn't move, instead he stayed lay on top of Hermione, his arms supporting him up as he stared down into her eyes.

Hermione looked up into his bright blue eyes. Ron slowly lowered his head towards Hermione's until someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They both scrambled to a sitting up position.

'Get a room.' Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione instantly stood and straightened her clothes, looking slightly flustered.

'You should never go after a taken woman.' Harry winked at Hermione.

'Erm, I-I should get going. Goodnight, guys.' She said with rushed words before she scurried past the fat lady's portrait.

Ron looked over at Harry, a big grin on his face.

'I know, I saw it too.' Harry said as he shook his head.

'Baby steps, Harry. Don't care if she's betrothed to that prick in the dungeons. She'll be mine soon enough.'

Harry shook his head with a smile.

'Did you se-'

'Yes, Ron. I saw.' He slumped himself down next to his best friend.

'Enough girl talk. Quidditch practice.' Harry said snapping his fingers in front of his best friend's face to snap him out of his daydreaming

* * *

Hermione's mind was racing as she made her way towards the dungeons.

_Ron nearly kissed me. And I almost kissed him back. Oh God, Hermione! You're a married woman! You want Snape!_

But deep down, Hermione didn't know what she wants. But she knows for certain that whatever it is, it certainly is not this confusion that she wants.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up next to Snape. His arm draped across her waist as he slept. She quickly got up out of bed, got dressed and kissed him on the cheek, making him stir.

'Leaving so soon?' He said half awake.

'Even though everybody knows we're married, it's still wrong to be seen sneaking out of my Professor's quarters.'

Hermione squealed as Snape reached up and grabbed Hermione by the waist, pulling her back onto the bed and resting her head in his lap as he gently played with her hair. Hermione closed her eyes briefly as thoughts of the night before washed over her and filled her mind.

_Almost kissing Ron. Then sleeping with Snape. Dear Lord, sort it out, Hermione._

Hermione shook the thoughts from her mind and sat up.

'I should go.'

The faint growl coming from Snape's throat was an obvious disagreement. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving his quarters and heading back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione knew she needed to sort her head out.

* * *

Later that day, the Golden Trio were called into Dumbledore's Office. They were being informed on a meeting that the Order needed to attend back at Grimmauld Place and the three were required to spend the night there. Due to it being a lengthy meeting, he didn't wish his students wandering around back to their dorms late at night.

'Bloody hate this plotting war shit.' Ron muttered. Harry nudged him roughly.

'Ouch Harry! Sorry Professor Dumbledore.' Ron said staring at his feet. Dumbledore chuckled, his bright eyes gleaming.

'These meetings are important and require your attendance. Each day we step closer to winning this war, but we can never be too hasty. The order awaits your arrival.' Dumbledore nodded his head towards the three before taking a seat at his desk, watching as the three grabbed floo powder to make their way. His eyes lingered on Hermione for a little while longer than the others. He, of course knew what was going on. Anyone could see the connection Hermione and Ron have, but Dumbledore is the only one to have witnessed the connection between her and Severus. '_Alas, it is up to Hermione to decide her fate'_ Dumbledore thought to himself as he shrugged and popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth.

* * *

In Grimmauld Place, the meeting was slow, tedious, yet important. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Molly, Arthur and Sirius were all sat at the long table in the kitchen discussing their knowledge on Voldemort's current whereabouts and plans. Hermione was finding herself lost in thought again.

'He's growing weaker.' Lupin's voice brought Hermione back to reality.

'But that'll mean he'll be angry. Even with the loss of power, he's still a strong wizard, and fury can be power in itself.' Harry responded.

Tonks nodded her head in agreement. 'Indeed it does, Harry. Fortunately for you though, the power from fury can only get a wizard so far. Even the Dark Lord himself.'

'How touching, Nymphodora. But words of such poetry aren't exactly going to win us the war now... Are they?' A familiar monotone voice drawled. Hermione looked up and saw her husband stood, leaning against the doorway.

'Snape.' Tonks spat. She hates the use of her first name, but she also knew not to waste her energy arguing with Snape.

'How long has he been here for?' Ron whispered to Hermione to which she shrugged in response.

'Well you should know, you're his-'

'His wife. Not his babysitter.' Hermione whispered harshly.

Ron nudged her playfully and Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she slapped his arm. Snape saw the two interact out of the corner of his eye, he clenched his jaw and did his best to ignore it. He could feel... Was that... Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. He ignored whatever the feeling was either way.

'Right well, it's getting late. I think we've spoken about all that needs to be shared for tonight.' Sirius said as he and the others stood.

Lupin, Molly, Tonks and Arthur bid their goodnight's and left.

'Try not stay up too late. I know what you kids are like.' Sirius said as he winked at Harry.

'Snivellus, a word.' He said as he passed Snape. Snape rolled his eyes and followed Sirius out into the corridor, and into the living room.

* * *

As Sirius was filling Snape in on what he had missed in the meeting, the trio made their way upstairs.

'It's shit isn't it? This war Milarchy?' Ron said as he played with a piece of paper that was in the corner of the boys bedroom.

'Oh shut up, Ronald.' Hermione scolded as she snatched the paper out of Ron's hand and threw it at Harry to catch.

'Yeah, shut up, Ronald.' Harry mocked as he did a 360 on the spot, threw the paper as if aiming for a hoop in basketball and watched as the paper landed perfectly in the bin across the room. Harry, in a bigheaded manner, licked his finger and touched his arse with it, making a sizzling 'tsk' noice as if he were fire.

Hermione shook her head. 'Boys.' She said in disappointment as the boys laughed.

'Shot though' Ron shrugged.

'Oh yeah, well, bet I could throw better.' Hermione challenged.

'Oh yeah?' Ron raised his eyebrows as he summoned another piece of paper and screwed it up into a ball.

'If you get it in, me and Harry will never make fun of your marriage with Snape ever again. If you miss...'

Ron looked at Harry for ideas and Harry smirked devilishly.

'You have to kiss Ron.' Hermione's face turned crimson red.

'It's just a bit of fun, 'Mione. Now go on, show us what you've got.'

Ron crossed his fingers and began chanting 'pleasemisspleasemisspleasemiss.'

Hermione huffed, paper at the ready in her hand, she span 360 degrees clockwise, not seeing that her foot was right next to one of the bed post's, her foot caught the edge of it and she stumbled, grabbing onto the nearest thing as she fell, which was Ron, dragging him down as she fell onto the bed, the paper falling from her hand, and Ron falling on top of her.

'You guys really need to stop ending up in that position.' Harry was almost crying of laughter at the way it all went to shit for Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks had gone bright red as yet again she was looking up at Ron and his body on top of hers.

Ron's eyes flickered down to the paper on the floor, to Hermione's eyes, then to her lips, and then up to her eyes again.

'It seems like you owe me a kiss.' He said with a triumphant smirk.

'Ronald, I'm married.'

'A deal is a deal, 'Mione.' Harry cooed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. She reached up and grabbed Ron by his shirt and pulled his face down to hers, their lips crashing together.

At this moment, the three were so caught up in what was happening that they did not see, nor hear the bedroom door opening. And a tall, black figure was standing there. His black, coal eyes took in the scene before him, and his entire body froze. His hand was clutched onto the door handle so tightly that his hand went completely white.

As Hermione pulled away from the kiss, she opened her eyes and saw Ron breathing heavily, the biggest grin on his face. Her eyes journeyed past Ron, and just there, standing in the doorway, was none other than Severus Snape.

Harry was the first to talk as he turned in shock and looked at him.

'Professor it's not-'

'I came to speak to my wife. It appears she is pre-occupied in other... affairs.' Snape said through gritted teeth. His eyes seething with anger and fury.

'No, it isn'-'

Snape stormed over and grabbed Ron by his shirt, forcing him off of Hermione.

'Please...'

Snape's nose was pressed against Ron's.

'Stay away... From my wife.'

Hearing and seeing the way Snape was being so protective over Hermione hit her different. The kiss with Ron she knew didn't feel right. The connection wasn't there. She knew she fucked up. She should have never accepted such a stupid challenge that could... Well... Will threaten her marriage. But by God, seeing Snape like this was making her go head over heels for the man. She hated that it has taken for this to happen for her to truly see.

'Snape, we were ju-' Snape shut Ron up quickly by jolting him, his grip that tight on the boy's shirt that it was slightly choking him.

'She is my wife, Weasley. Whether you like it or not. Touch her again, and I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?'

Snape threw Ron to the ground and glared at Hermione. Hermione instantly stood from the bed, and looked over to see Ron rubbing his neck, glaring up at Snape. The three watched as Snape turned on his heel, his black robes billowing behind him as he stormed out of the room, Hermione running out after him.

'Is the bastard in love with her or something!? Fucking 'ell. Least I got a kiss though.' Ron said as he threw his fist in the air in celebration then instantly regretted it has his neck twinged in disapproval.

'Ow...'

'Come on you big goof.' Harry laughed as he helped Ron up.

* * *

Snape remained silent as he flooed from Grimmauld Place to his quarters. Hermione following not far behind.

As soon as Hermione appeared out of the fireplace, she found herself being gripped by her arms and pinned against the cold stone wall.

'You're my fucking, wife, Granger.' He spat through gritted teeth.

Hermione winced from the pain in her arms from his grip.

'What were you thinking!?'

'You're hurting me.' She whimpered.

Snape let go and turned around. He walked over to his liquor cabinet and got out his bottle of firewhiskey, pouring himself a generous glass and downing it in one. The burning sensation in his throat making him feel a little more human.

'Professor...'

He ignored her and poured himself another glass and downed that.

'Professor Snape.'

A third glass was poured and the contents drained within seconds.

'Severus!' Hermione yelled.

Snape stopped, swallowed the remaining liquid that was in his mouth in a harsh gulp and turned around. The sound of his name on her lips gave him mixed emotions.

'We were just playing a game, and-'

'A game?' Snape growled. Hermione began shaking, she's never heard this tone from Snape before. All the years she's heard him angry, she's never heard him like this before.

'A GAME!?' He roared and launched his glass at a wall, causing it to shatter against the stone instantly. Glass debris clattering on the floor.

Snape started advancing on Hermione.

'This is all this is to you isn't it, Miss Granger?' He spat her name.

Hermione began walking backwards as he advanced on her.

'This marriage. Me. Us. One. Big. Game.' Hermione continued stepping backwards, not breaking eye contact with him.

'It was a forced marriage. Granted. But everything that came after it... That didn't have to. But you let it. You let me fall, and you were playing me all along, weren't you?'

Hermione gulped and found herself unable to move backwards any further as her back made contact with the cold, stone wall.

'WEREN'T YOU!?' He roared as he carried on walking slowly towards her.

'You've been fucking about with Weasley behind my back for God knows how long.' He stopped when he was mere inches from her.

'N-No... Please-'

'After all this time. You've been playing me for a fool.' She could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. She turned her head away.

Snape placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

'Is it him that you want?' He asked with an ice cold tone in his voice.

She shook her head. 'No-'

'Then why. Did I just walk in...'

'Please-'

'...And see Ronald Weasley...

'Don't do this-'

'...Lying on top of you...'

'It's not what you th-'

'...Kissing the woman that I love?'

Hermione froze then. Completely still. Her eyes widened and, upon realising his slip up, Snape released his fingers from underneath Hermione's chin and stepped back.

Hermione didn't move. She stared at Snape, processing the last part of what he said.

Snape turned around so that his back was to her.

'Woman that you love...?' Hermione questioned in a whisper.

He said nothing.

Hermione shook herself out of shock and slowly walked towards Snape. She reached out and gently grabbed his arm. Snape instantly froze. She made her way around so that she was stood in front of him.

'Severus...' Snape closed his eyes at the sound of his first name being said by her for the second time. How it just flowed from her beautiful mouth so delicately...

His eyes snapped open. Pinning Hermione down with a harsh, menacing glare.

Snape grabbed a hold of the hand that was on her arm and shoved it off, making her take a step back.

'How dare you.' He snarled.

'I'm sor-'

'Ronald fucking Weasley.'

'I didn't know-'

Snape grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up into his eyes.

'I can't even hate you because I love you, Hermione.'

He said the words with such anger, but Hermione was taken back by it all. The fact he told her he loves her. The use of her first name. Her mind was in overload.

'Get out.' Snape pushed past her.

'Severus...'

'I said. Get. Out.' His voice dripped with venom. Hermione hung her head and stared at the floor, tears falling from her eyes as she, against her will, but knew it for the best, walked towards the door.

'I'm so sorry, Severus.' She whispered before she left.

On the other side of the door, she leaned against the wall and sank down to her knees crying.

_I love you too, Severus Snape. _

She whispered as she heard Snape let out a painful roar and throw things around from inside of his quarters.

Hermione reached into her pocket where there was a small jewellery box. She opened it and took out the wedding ring that occupied it. Sighing, she placed the ring onto her finger, bringing it slowly to her lips where she placed a gentle kiss on the piece of gold that signified her bond to her husband.

_And I hope one day you'll forgive_ me...


	2. The Rise and the Fall pt2

**This was going to be a one-shot, instead, I decided I wanted to throw a bit more in. **

**The usual disclaimer: Characters used all belong to the Queen herself.**

**Without further ado! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the next day when Hermione woke up in her dormitory remembering the events of the night before. She raised a hand and placed it onto her head, whilst closing her eyes and sighing.

'What have you done.' She whispered to herself as she stood. She took a second, staring at the wooden floor before shaking her head and standing, and she began to get ready for the day.

She contemplated going to breakfast this morning but decided against it. The thought of seeing her husband so soon made her feel sick. Thankfully, it was a day of free periods so she intended on spending some time with her two best friends to take her mind off of the events.

'Hey boys!' Hermione said as she made her way down the stairs to the common room.

'Mornin' 'Mione.' The boys chimed.

Hermione slumped on the sofa where Harry sat. She turned and lay her head on Harry's lap.

'Everything alright?' Harry raised a questionable eyebrow as he looked down at his clearly exhausted friend. He placed a hand on her hair and started delicately stroking it. She closed her eyes and hummed in approval.

'Just didn't sleep very well.'

Ron came to sit on the arm of the chair, moving to an angle so that Hermione could rest her feet in his lap.

'Did you see the results last night on the Quidditch match?' Ron engaged in conversation with Harry. Harry got distracted by the conversation and stopped stroking Hermione's hair. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her hand, grabbing Harry's wrist and placing it on her hair for him to continue stroking it.

He let out a small chuckle and continued, as Hermione lay there with a content smile on her face.

'Wait a sec-' Ron looked down at Hermione's left hand, catching the glimpse of the metal when she moved it.

'Why are you wearing that?' There was a sense of anger in his voice. Hermione remained silent.

Ron shifted Hermione's feet off of his legs and moved around to the front of the sofa so he could stare down at her.

'Oh Ronald, I have to wear it every now and then. Part and parcel of being married. Just so people don't think that we're divorced or anything, because then, damn, would I be in trouble.' She said with a nervous laugh, clearly trying to make up some bullshit for the boys to believe.

Ron scowled in jealousy but decided not to push the matter.

'Come on you pair, it's a nice day today. I propose a nice walk along the lake?' Harry offered.

Hermione nodded and, even though she was enjoying her little grooming session, swung her legs around and stood up from the sofa.

'Stop sulking, Ron.' Hermione lightly tapped his shoulder.

'Last one to the lake is a squib!' Hermione shouted as she took off running out of the common room.

The boys shouting and laughing after her as they chased her.

* * *

Just as Hermione was looking over her shoulder to see how close the lads were, and noticing she made some distance, Hermione didn't look ahead of her in time before she felt herself bump into a large figure that had just rounded the corner.

'OOF!' Hermione squealed as she fell into him. Feeling strong arms instinctively reach out to catch her.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't-'

'Watching where you were going.' She recognised that voice far too well. She slowly looked up into the dark eyes of the Potion's Master.

Snape instantly let go of her and took a step back. He caught sight of the ring on her finger through the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but feel curiosity peak at him. He quickly dismissed it though.

'Ten points for not watching where you are going, Miss Granger.' Snape sneered as the two boys soon caught up, skidding to a halt behind her.

'Do you three have nothing better to do than run around the castle like a group of insolent children? 20 more points.' He growled, the sight of Ron making his blood boil.

'I'm sorry, Professor Snape.' She whispered as she tried to search his eyes for some form of emotion. He knew that apology wasn't for her bumping into him. Alas, he refused to meet her gaze. Hermione's eyes quickly wandered to his left hand, seeing the ring still there, she mentally let out a huge sigh of relief.

Snape did not speak another word. He walked past the three, making sure to lightly brush against Ron as he passed, resisting the urge to just launch him across the corridor. Hermione looked back and watched as his black robes billowed behind him, until he disappeared around the corner. She briefly looked down at the floor, pain in her eyes before she shook her head, and forced a smile.

''Mione, is this about the other night?' Ron said, guilt in his tone.

Hermione sighed. 'It's fine, Ron.'

'No it's not. I didn't realise... it was... well that it was like that between you both. I thought it was completely platonic.' Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks tinted a shade of red.

Hermione smiled softly and shook her head. Thinking back to last night, she knew it was ruined and there was no coming back from it. She shrugged softly.

'It is nothing more, Ron.' As much as it pained her to say, she was starting to accept it.

Ron smiled widely and put his arm around her as the trio walked off out of the castle.

Little did the trio know, Snape hadn't disappeared, he stayed around the corner to listen in to what they had to say...

_It is nothing more_

The words played over and over in his head. He grit his teeth in anger and stormed off towards the dungeons. He had some frustration that he needed to take out, and he was worried that if the wrong student crossed him, it would result in him losing his job.

* * *

**A month later**

A couple of weeks had passed since Hermione last spoke to Snape. His lessons were proving to be difficult, he took any opportunity he could to scold her. He avoided eye contact at all time, and he never stayed in his classroom at the end of lessons, as if he knew Hermione would try and stay behind and speak to him.

The further apart Hermione and Snape drifted, the closer that Hermione and Ron had gotten. She had truly lost all hope for herself and Snape.

Hermione and Ron spent most nights together, just talking, flirting, holding hands, the occasional kissing. They officially started dating 10 days ago. All in private, of course. It still didn't feel the same for Hermione with Ron as it did with Snape, but it filled that void, and she was content with her new 'love' interest. She knew it was wrong to go with the guy she technically cheated on her husband with. But he was her comforter, her shoulder to cry on, that attention when she needed it.

Until one night, things took a turn for the worst. Hermione had come back from the library late one night, she fell asleep on one of her books that she had been reading. As she stepped through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, Ron was sat on the sofa. The flames of the fire dancing in the reflection of his bloodshot eyes. He had a glass in his hand, filled with some form of liquid that she knew wasn't provided at Hogwarts, and wondered how he managed to sneak it in.

'Where have you been?' Ron slurred, flicking his wand and making the glass and its contents disappear.

'You've been drinking... Ron, how did you-'

Ron stood and instantly interrupted her.

'WHERE have you been?' His slurring words held anger and malice in them. Hermione looked at him in shock.

'You were with him, weren't you?'

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

'Ron, surely you can't think tha-'

**_SLAP_**

The back of Ron's hand made contact with Hermione's cheek. The impact of the blow sent Hermione's head to turn, her hair covering her face as she shakily brought her hand up to clutch the new throbbing sting that occupied her face. Her mouth was open in shock. She could taste blood where her lip had split slightly from the force. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Never, in her seven years of knowing Ron, did she ever think he was capable of raising a hand to a woman. She's never seen him drunk before, and she was set on never seeing him drunk again.

Realisation sunk into Ron, as if the back-hand had sobered him up. His eyes slowly began to widen as he watched Hermione.

'Hermione. Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry!' He reached out but Hermione flinched away. She ran out of the dormitory and down the stairs. She heard Ron running after her shouting her name.

She continued to run but Ron was faster. He caught up to her and grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her into a dark alcove in the corridor. It was hard to see as the candles were not lit with it being so late at night.

Hermione went to scream but Ron quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

'Shhh, shh, Hermione, it's okay. I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me... I just... I love you, Hermione. And I can't bare to think of losing you to-to him! I've seen you casting glances at him. I've seen the way you look at him, Hermione. I just want you to love me like I know you love him! He'll just hurt you, Hermione. Fuck, I know, I know what you're thinking, I've hurt you. And I'm so sorry! It's just that prick! I fucking hate him. I shouldn't have laid a finger on you and-'

All of a sudden, Ron felt a wand being pressed into the side of his neck. Hermione tried to shout but her noises were muffled due to Ron's hand still being on her mouth.

'What a surprise that I catch the both of you getting up to no good in the corridors. At. Night.' Came the harsh voice that belonged to Snape.

Snape grabbed Ron by the shoulder, removed his wand from the boy's neck and forced him back, causing his hand to leave Hermione's mouth. Hermione exhaled heavily, causing Snape to frown in a confused manner.

With one, swift motion, Snape's wand cast a lumos charm, lighting up the corridor and the alcove.

'Miss Gran-' Snape froze at the sight he saw. A clear bruise was forming under Hermione's eye, along her cheek bone. Her lip had blood smudged up it from where Ron's hand had been covering it. Snape's eyes instantly flickered dangerously towards Ron.

'Did you do this?' Snape said in a whisper. But his tone was low and threatening.

Ron kept flicking his eyes between Hermione and Snape.

'I-Er-I...' He stuttered

'Did. You. Do. This?' Snape repeated. His jaw clenched so tight, Hermione was convinced it might snap.

'Oh piss off, Snape.'

That did it. Snape's wand had found its way back to Ron's neck. He dug in, causing Ron's breath to hitch.

'You raised a hand, to my wife.'

He dug his wand deeper causing Ron to whimper.

'I told you that if you touch her again, I will kill you. Not only have you touched her again, but you've struck her. So give me one GOOD reason why-' His wand dug deeper, almost piercing the skin '-should I not just kill you. Right. Now.' Hermione was watching in panic. She didn't know what to do. She watched as her husband and the guy she was supposedly dating stared at each other.

'She's mine.' Ron said, managing to smirk through his grimacing.

Snape launched Ron across the corridor, causing his back to hit the wall. He slithered down it, groaning in pain. Snape stalked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt to lift him up, pressing his nose to Ron's nose.

'You hit my fucking wife and then try and claim her as your own! I was not good for her, but I would NEVER raise a finger, let alone a hand at Hermione.' There it is, Snape using her first name again. How perfect it sounded to her.

Ron scoffed. 'I love her. You neglected her love and abandoned her, didn't speak to her, didn't even acknowledge her. So she came to me! She found me.'

_Neglected her love... What... _Snape took a second to compose his confusion.

'How dare you talk to me of neglect.' Snape snarled.

'That was your fault. I got angry because of you. I thought she was with you! The moment Hermione stops loving you, I'll have no reason to be angry, because of you!'

_The moment Hermione stops loving you._

_She loves me..._

_...No... It can't be... But..._

'And one day, I will call her my wife.'

This snapped Snape back to reality and in one swift movement, he pulled his arm back, balled his hand into a fist and smashed it down on Ron's nose, breaking it within an instant.

'Severus! No!' Hermione rushed to Snape, and stood in front of him. She grabbed his face in her hands.

'Look at me. This has to stop. Please. I beg you.'

The look in Hermione's eyes and the urgency and pleading in her voice calmed Snape down. He looked at the marks on her face and felt the anger rise again.

'I'm going to fucking kill him.'

'Severus.' She shook her head.

'Hey, look, I'm fine, I'm here.'

'I'm so sorry...' Snape said sadly.

'Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for.'

Suddenly Hermione got yanked away.

'What the-'

'You're coming with me.' Ron grunted as he started dragging her away. She managed to yank herself out of his grip.

'Hermione... Please...'

'No, Ron. Please, don't do this. Don't make things worse.' Hermione tried to reason with him.

'Please, go, before something bad happens.'

Ron looked at Hermione sorrowfully, then down at the floor before slowly turning and walking away.

Snape stood and watched the ordeal, his eyes narrowed as he tried to stay calm. Hermione turned and walked back towards Snape.

'Come, I need to heal you.' Snape's tone went back to being stern. Hermione looked down briefly then back up at him, nodding slowly, following him to his quarters.

* * *

Snape and Hermione sat in silence whilst Snape tended to Hermione's wound.

'It'll sting a little.' He muttered as he placed two droplets of dittany on Hermione's cheek. She closed her eyes and hissed at the pain.  
After a minute or two, the stinging stopped and Snape nodded in approval as the wounds cleared. Her face going back to its beautiful, natural self. Satisfied with his work, Snape stoppered the dittany and stood from where he was sat.

'Severus, I-'

'Your face is fully healed. You can return back to your dormitory when you are ready. Do try and keep your distance from Mister Weasley. I don't fancy having to deal with anymore encounters like that. Am I understood?'

Hermione watched on in shock. One minute he's apologising and protecting her and the next... Well, this.

'Thank you... Professor.' She said quietly, hurt in her tone.

'No need to thank me. We signed a contract that states I need to protect you as your husband. My duty has been done. You may go.' He said emotionless.

Hermione stood, confusion written all over her face.

'I don't understand...'

Snape looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

'What is there to not understand, Miss Granger?'

_He's playing the ignorant card, right_

'Your... Relationship with Mister Weasley is none of my business.'

Hermione scoffed

'Are you being serious?'

Snape looked around as if in deep thought, adamantly mocking her, before returning back to looking at Hermione with a bored stare.

'I think I am. Yes. Now if you don't mind, Miss Grang-'

'You're unbelievable' Hermione was enraged.

'What is your problem!?' She continued.

Snape let all loose then. His guard came down completely. He smashed his fist against the wall and it startled Hermione for a second.

'You PURSUED something with him AFTER I caught you both KISSING!? AFTER I told you that I love you!' Snape roared.

'I thought that you were never going to speak to me again... Every morning I woke up expecting divorce papers to be waiting outside the window. I thought I had lost you...' Hermione's eyes started tearing up.

'So you decided to carry things on with the twit that broke us. Not your smartest move now, is it, Granger?' Snape spat.

'How fucking dare you.' Hermione clenched her fists into balls.

'The ginger prick even said that you love me. Love me.' He scoffed 'So much that you went with HIM' Snape punched the wall again.

Hermione ran up to him and shoved him.

'You don't know ANYTHING! You think you do but you DON'T.'

'I know that you love him.' Snape bit back.

'I LOVE YOU.' Hermione screamed.

Snape stayed silence. After a few seconds, Snape sneered down at Hermione.

'Don't. Lie. To me.' His tone was low and slow.

Hermione raised her hand to show her wedding ring.

'I put it on the moment I knew I fucked up, the moment I knew that I love you. Yes, I went with Ron, to fill the fucking void you left behind. You hurt me, as I hurt you. That night, when you saw us kiss, it was just a challenge. A challenge I thought I was going to win, but I slipped and-' with the confused look on Snape's face signifying he had no idea what she was talking about, she shook her head. 'Anyway, that kiss was nothing. I messed up, Severus. Please... Don't push me away again. I'm sorry.'

Snape looked away from her for a split second before he grabbed her by the face and pulled her to him to meet her lips in a fiery kiss.

'You are mine.' He whispered against her lips

'Always.' She sank into the kiss. That void feeling suddenly disappeared. A wave of happiness, want, need and desire washed over them both.

* * *

A couple of weeks down the line and Snape and Hermione's relationship was back on track. She only had the one encounter with Ron where he was begging for her forgiveness. To which she rolled her eyes and accepted his apology. Stating that if he ever raised a hand to her again she'll make sure that he had no hands to do it with. Ron decided against going to Dumbledore about Snape hitting him, mainly because he wanted Hermione's forgiveness and knew she'd mention him hitting her if he did rat on Snape.

During potions lessons, Harry and Ron had to switch positions so that Ron wasn't near her. He understood, but it still pissed him off. Snape's eyes were always on him. In the Great hall, in potions class, passing in the corridor. Consequences for his actions. He didn't give a flying fuck about Snape, he just wanted to prove to Hermione how sorry he is. Harry obviously didn't take lightly to the news and the boys ended up in a fight. Harry punched him square in the jaw, they squabbled, but they sorted it out in the end.

However, Hermione had a secret that she had been keeping to herself for a short while now, and she was nervous to tell her husband.

... Hermione is expecting baby Snape ...


End file.
